Splodge's Retirement
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: What happened to Splatter & Dodge after the end of Thomas and the Magic Railroad?


**At the end of Thomas And The Magic Railroad, we saw Splatter & Dodge abandon Diesel 10 and leave him to deal with Thomas and Lady himself. Ever wondered what happened to the two dumb diesels after that? Well, read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends. It is owned by HIT Entertainment.**

**

* * *

**

Splatter and Dodge, the now former sidekicks of Diesel 10 rolled along the Sodor lines, having just abandoning their boss to do his own dirty work. They had had enough of their big bully boss, and now they were planning to have a much better life.

"But how should we spend it?" asked Splatter.

"We should retire and live in a retirement home," replied Dodge.

"Cool!" Splatter exclaimed happily. Then he remembered that engines can't live in retirement homes. "Actually, that would be impossible. There are no tracks in retirement homes."

"Aww, man! That sucks!" Dodge groaned grumpily. He thought for a while, then said; "We could go to Disneyland, Florida!"

"Yay!" Splatter cried happily. "I always wanted to meet Mickey Mouse!"

Then Dodge realised they couldn't go to Disneyland either. "Keep dreaming, Splatter. There are there kinds of railways there. One is used by a puffball which takes tourists on a tour of the park. I don't wanna see another puffball, for it'll remind me of Diesel 10. Another is the Thunder Mountain roller coaster, and quite frankly, I'm scared of roller coasters. The last is the monorail , which would be perfect - if it just had two rails instead of one!"

"AWW!" Splatter whined like a spoilt child. "The only way I'm gonna meet Mickey Mouse is in the Disney films! I'm never gonna meet him in person. It ain't fair!"

They thought of some more places to go to, but all the good places they thought of had no tracks for them to run on.

Then, Dodge said; "Do we really need to go to a place which has tracks?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're retiring. So we may not even need to move around. As long as we're placed somewhere nice, then we can enjoy retirement without moving."

Splatter thought that seemed a good idea.

Nearby the tracks was a road, and on the other side was a travel agent's. The two diesels blasted their horns loudly. The door to the travel agent's opened and a lady came out holding her ears. "What are you two diesels playing at? Are you trying to make me go deaf?!"

"No," reply Dodge. "We want to travel somewhere nice."

"Well, you're engines," replied the lady. "So you can easily travel somewhere nice."

"No, we don't mean that," replied Splatter. "You work for a travel agency, right? We want to travel to somewhere lovely."

The lady looked at them, puzzled. "Like I said, you are engines. You can't really book to travel with this travel agent."

"We know," replied Splatter. "But we will."

The lady scowled. "Did you hear what I said? I said you can't."

"We heard you," replied Dodge. "And we said we know, but we will."

The lady looked at the two diesels scornfully, realising they weren't the brightest engines to live on Sodor. "I can't charge two engines to travel somewhere sunny. You don't even keep money."

"We can give you our wheels," suggested Dodge. "We're hoping to go somewhere nice which doesn't need tracks. We won't be needing them."

The lady looked down at the two engines wheels. She frowned at this silly suggestment, but realised it was all the pay she was going to get. "Okay. I'll see what I can do."

An hour later, Splatter and Dodge were standing side by side next to each other on one of the yellow sandy beaches of Sodor. They had been dragged onto there by Terence the Tractor, who had found dragging the two diesels onto the beach very tiring, especially since they had now had their wheel removed before they were put onto solid ground.

"Ahh, perfect!" Splatter exclaimed happily.

"Now we begin our life of paradise - whatever paradise means!" Dodge added.

"Don't you owe me a thanks?!" Terence wheezed. "I had heard about you engines all on a hunt of some sort for a lost engine. Bertie and Harold had some small sort of involvement too. I wanted to be part of it as well, but not by dragging you two imbeciles!"

"Whatever, now get lost! We don't care!" snapped Dodge.

Terence headed away from them, muttering to himself. "If I just stopped appearing all of a sudden, then everyone would care about me."

Splatter and Dodge watched as the waves came in and out.

"Isn't this weather lovely?" Dodge remarked

"Phew! It's pretty hot though," wheezed Splatter. "We'd better put on sun cream!"

"Oh, thanks for telling me before we left!" snapped Dodge. "We didn't take any!"

Then Splatter realised he had made a stupid mistake. "Uh - hang on, I've just remembered; we're made of metal, not skin. We can't get sun burnt."

"No, but we could melt in this huge heat!"

"Arrggghhh!" Splatter cried. "I don't wanna melt!" He panicked for a bit, then his attention was distracted as a seagull flew above them. "Oh, hello there, Mr Seagull!" He called out cheerfully. The n his expression changed from one of cheerfulness to disgust, as something white and sticky fell from the rear of the seagull and landed on his nose!"

"Ha! Ha!" Dodge chortled. "It's your rotten luck that birds think you're a toilet, Splatter!"

Just then, a little girl about five-years old came wandering towards them, licking an ice cream cornet.

"Oh my!" She gasped. "Talking engines!"

"Talking engines?! Where?!" Dodge gasped. Then he looked at Splatter. "Oh yeah. She's talking about you."

"And you!" said Splatter.

"I'm an engine? Really?"

The little girl looked at her ice cream. "I don't want this now."

Just then, from further up the beach, her parents called her mother was calling her. "Come on, honey! Time to go."

The little girl turned back to the diesels. "I gotta go."

"Okay, but if you're not gonna eat your ice cream," said Dodge. "Can I have it?"

"Sure." The little girl climbed onto Dodge's right buffer and stood on it. Then she help up the ice cream cornet in front of his face - and stuck it on his nose! Splatter laughed Dodge watched crossly with the ice cream cornet stuck on his nose, as the little girl skipped happily away.

Later that night, the two diesels watched as the moon shone brightly in the sky and the stars twinkled. The tide had come in and the waves were washing up right in front of them..

"If we had a female engine here, this would be romantic," said Dodge. "I know, let's go find that black quarry diesel. She was pretty cute."

"Uh, Dodge, we don't have any wheels now!" Splatter stated.

"Aw, man! Who's stupid idea was it to get rid of our wheels?"

"Uh, your's!"

Dodge scowled and looked out to the sea. "We should go for a swim."

"No, we can't do that. We'd just sink."

Just then, a huge wave came out at them and washed right over them. Water rushed into their engines. There was a loud banging as their engines short-circuited.

When the large wave when back out, the two diesels were covered in sea weed. Splatter had a clown fish lying on his roof, flapping wildly. "Hey look I just found Nemo! There's one Disney character I don't need to go to Disneyland to see!"

"Well, our engines have had it," sighed Dodge. "But that's okay, because we aren't ever going to move again. Mind you, are you sure we can live on a beach and live the rest of our lives putting up with seagull poo, cheeky kids with ice cream and huge waves?"

"Hey, look on the bright side - we aren't going to see Diesel 10 again!" Splatter replied.

Just then, then noticed a boat approaching the land. It was towing a barge and a floating crane. The boat turned so that it's right side faced the beach.

And when the two diesels saw what was on the barge, they had a nasty shock.

For it was not other than the evil engine they had abandoned - Diesel 10.

He had seen them too, and growled at them. Their jaws dropped in fear.

The boatman stopped the boat, and called to the crane operator. "All right, let's drop it off here. I don't know how this engine got on my barge, but I really just can't be bothered to return it to the railway. We'll just dump it here."

The boatman attached the chains hanging from the crane to Diesel 10. The crane operator then pulled a lever in the crane cabin. The crane then started to lift the big diesel. But due to his heavy weight, the crane struggled a bit. The operator noticed this. "Isn't it time you when on a diet?"

"I don't eat anything, duh!" snapped Diesel 10.

After the crane stuggling for a bit, it managed to drop Diesel 10 onto the beach, having him face his two former sidekicks.

"Alright!" called the boatman. "Let's go home now. I don't want to miss the football!"

And with that, he headed the boat away from the beach and drove out to sea, leaving the three diesels alone on the beach.

"So, Splodge," smirked Diesel 10. "You tried to abandon me!"

"Uh, y-yes!" The two diesels stuttered in fear.

"And what do you know? We're all together here now!"

Then all of a sudden, a wave washed up onto the sand and around Diesel 10. The wave stopped in front of Splatter and Dodge. The wave was shallow, but it was above Diesel's 10 rear axles. Water washed into his circuits. Then there was loud banging as the villainous diesel, like his former sidekicks, short-circuited.

He cried out in anger, then noticed Splatter and Dodge laughing at him. "What are you laughing it?"

He then raised his claw and snapped it menacingly. Splatter and Dodge were surprised; they hadn't expected the claw to still work after Diesel 10 had been short-circuited. Then suddenly, the claw moved quickly up to their faces and pinched first Splatter, then Dodge, right on their noses. They cried out in pain as Diesel 10's sadistic laugh boomed across the entire beach.

* * *

**Well, that's the end everyone. I hope you've enjoyed this story about those two diesel versions of Dumb & Dumber and I hope it has managed to humour you.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Goodbye.**


End file.
